l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Gaijushiko
Shiba Gaijushiko was the Imperial Scribe during the late fourth century. Gaijishiko was born the year 357 and died in 439. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 73 Demeanor Gaijushiko was an idealist who longed for peace across Rokugan, Imperial Histories, p. 43 but also a ruthless, cold, treacherous man, quite adept at surviving despite all odds. Gozoku Rise of the Gozoku In winter court in 375 the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Atsuki claimed to be concerned the Emperor's displeasure with the Crane, who had been condemned for failing to support the Crab against the Shadowlands, could reach the Scorpion. Atsuki's suggestion of an Empire governed by a council of wise leaders won Gaijushiko. They spent ten years to grew their power in the shadows, alongside the Crane's heir, Doji Raigu, who also had joined the conspiracy. Gozoku Coup In 391 the political position of the Emperor was so weak that Atsuki forced the Gozoku to act. The Imperial Heir Hantei Kusada was invited to Bayushi lands and kidnapped. Imperial Histories, p. 44 The Emperor died shortly after. The Gozoku, eager to keep their control of the young emperor, placed his great-uncle Otomo Tohojatsu in control of the Imperial Court as Regent in Kusada's stead until he came of age. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 11 Gozoku Domination Gaijushiko manouvered with Tohojatsu and a new Imperial family was created in 393, the Nasu family. The Nasu was composed of Gozoku members and the Regent declared it of higher station than the elder Imperial Families. In the year 406 the Imperial Heir, Hantei Soujiro, was fostered to the Phoenix. Imperial Histories, pp. 45-46 He used the full power of the alliance to abort a Lion invasion of the Phoenix lands in 408. Imperial Histories, p. 50 The Asako family, expert scholars were favored by Gaijushiko, who appointed them at the head of many bureaucratic department. On the other hand, the Isawa family suffered a decay in his political role. Imperial Histories, pp. 54-55 Division in the Alliance When in 415 a minor courtier publicy discussed the Gozoku's activities, Atsuki blamed Raigu, claiming he had orchestrated the incident, because the Crane still believed in the Emperor's ultimate supremacy. A split formed within the conspiracy, leading to occasional assassinations and other dirty tactics. Imperial Histories, p. 46 Spies of the Brotherhood In 428 Kusada had enlisted monks as spies, which was discovered by the Gozoku. Three monasteries were burned down by Gozoku agents. The next year, on the 16th day of the first month of 429 the Gozoku decided to make an example of the monks and executed them as traitors. Gaijushiko was horrified and some of his followers began to turn against the organization, although Gaijushiko himself was unwilling to forsake its goals. Imperial Histories, pp. 47-48 Fall of the Gozoku In 435, Emperor Kusada died of old age. His eldest son, Hantei Soujiro, who had been fostered to the Phoenix, was brought to the courts to be coronated. Unfortunately for the Gozoku, Kusada's daughter, Hantei Yugozohime, who had been fostered to the Lion Clan and trained in the ways of the Bushido and Hantei supremacy, came to Otosan Uchi and challenged her brother to a duel for the throne. Yugozohime easily defeated him, and with the support of the Lion and Dragon armies, she swiftly shattered the strength of the Gozoku. Imperial Histories, p. 48 Gaijushiko's Fate Gaijushiko assisted her in dismantling the Gozoku in exchange for a pardon. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 12 He arranged to save some of the Nasu family by enrolling them in the Shiba family as vassals. Gaijushiko was a coward and he believed that the Empress mercy was all that kept him alive. Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf See also * Shiba Gaijushiko/Meta Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Leaders of the Gozoku